


Rockets and Waterfalls

by vinoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Harry whines as sweat pools at the small of his back. Zayn’s fingers are still stretching him open, the promise of getting fucked so close. “Daddy,” Harry says and it’s – well, it’s the first time he’s said it out loud. He’s thought about it over and over. He knows that it’s something people say; that it’s completely normal and doesn’t mean he has any sort of dysfunctional relationship or anything of the sort. So it – it feels good to say. “Please, Daddy. Need you to fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockets and Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> un-edited and un-beta'd :/// feel free to let me know of any mistakes :)))  
> for [loren](www.zarrystan.tumblr.com/), whom i love dearly!!

“Happy father’s day.” Harry wakes Zayn up with gentle kisses peppered on his cheeks.

Zayn snuffles in his sleep, initially rolling away from the touches until Harry wraps an arm and a leg around him.

“Wake up. Wake up, happy father’s day.” Harry can feel how hard he is, pressed up against Zayn’s boxer shorts. It’s ridiculous how Zayn insists on slipping them on, even when they both know he’s going to strip out of them the next morning when they inevitably start touching each other.

“M’not a dad,” Zayn grumbles. His lips barely move, but Harry pounces. He presses his lips firmly against Zayn’s.

Harry has discovered that kissing is the best way to wake Zayn up. The softer the better until he can work Zayn into reciprocating some of the enthusiasm.

“What if I want to call you Daddy, though?” Harry asks sweetly. He inhales Zayn’s sleep-sweaty scent and moves his lips down Zayn’s jaw. His three day old scruff burns against Harry’s lips.

“You never want to call me Daddy.” Zayn makes to roll over except Harry’s quicker. He heaves himself up until he’s straddling Zayn’s stomach. His dick is curved towards his belly, just waiting for Zayn to touch it.

“I would if it would get you to wake the fuck up.” It comes out like a joke, but Harry tracks the way Zayn’s eyes meet his. Harry thinks maybe, just maybe, he hit a nerve. That they could try it out and Harry’s about to suggest it, maybe with a teasing comment about how he knows Zayn wants it with the way his chest has pinks and his breathing deepens.

But then Zayn chuckles and he shakes his head, the moment gone. His hands cup Harry’s hips, the around and down to his arse. He finally, finally, opens his eyes and they’re as soft and loving and fucking beautiful as Harry remembers.

“Love you,” Harry tells him, leaning down for a kiss.

Zayn hums into it, squeezing Harry’s arse as he does. Harry’s always up for it in the morning. It’s practically engrained in his DNA to always be hard and ready for a round as soon as he’s awake.

“Need to brush my teeth,” Zayn murmurs. He tilts his head towards the clock on his bedside table. Harry doesn’t allow him to get up though. Instead, he nips his way down Zayn’s neck, down to his collarbones to lick at the lips inked between them.

“Don’t. Stay.” Harry’s starting to squirm now.

“I’ll come back. I just need to piss and brush my teeth.”

“Daddy,” Harry says, low and sultry. The effect is gone though, as soon as he starts laughing.

“Shut up.”

Harry heaves himself off of Zayn, wrapping a hand around himself as he watches Zayn go. His back is amazing. All smooth and broad, muscles subtly shifting beneath his skin. “What are you doing for the rest of the day?” Harry calls out once he hears the toilet flush. He tightens his fist and flicks his wrist a bit faster.

“I have to run to the shops. You want to come?”

“Not really. But if we get frozen yogurt, I will.”

“You know I don’t like that shit.” Zayn’s voice is garbled.

“Please?” Harry whines. He sprawls his legs out in front of him and leans back against Zayn’s pillow. He doesn’t care that his arse is rubbing all over it. He’ll do the washing up tonight.

Zayn spits then rinses, completely ignoring Harry. He comes back into the room without his boxers on though, so Harry counts it as a win.

“Do we have time to play?” Harry asks. He’s probably still open from the night before.

“You want to? I thought last night was a big one.”

Harry grins and make grabby hands to pull Zayn into him. “It was,” Harry agrees. He had spent ten minutes after he’d come for the third time, shaking and crying while Zayn stroked his back, the red marks on his arse were from being spanked with a paddle. Zayn had grabbed him a glass of warm water, even added the sliced lemons Harry liked. When Harry was coherent enough to form sentences he had thanked Zayn with a kiss then rolled over to be the little spoon.

“But I’m greedy. You should punish me.” Harry wiggles his bum against Zayn’s pillow. It still smarted a bit, but he could take it. He leans up to kiss Zayn.

“Won’t punish you,” Zayn says with a little smile. It’s really more of a smirk though. Harry can tell by the way his dick is starting to fatten up, that he’s thinking about all the things he can do to Harry; all the ways he can use him and get him off. “Roll over for me babes.”

Harry does just that, waiting for Zayn to man-handle him into the position he wants. Zayn gets Harry on his elbows, a pillow between his crotch and the bed to prop him up.

The first touch of Zayn’s lips, right against the base of Harry’s spine has a shiver run up it, sharp as a whip.

“Stay still,” Zayn says gently. Harry obeys, focusing on regulating his breathing.

Zayn’s lips ghost over to his arse cheek. Harry feels his lips nip it before skating over to the other. Zayn gives his right cheek more attention, where Harry knows he received most of his paddles last night. Zayn sucks a love bite into it, having Harry squirm and fidget against the pillow.

“Still,” Zayn says into Harry’s skin. He bites at the tops of Harry’s thighs, licks just behind his balls. It’s driving Harry nuts how he can feel every minute movement and can’t see anything. It’s half the reason Zayn loves blindfolding him half the time.

“Zayn,” Harry gasps when Zayn’s lips barely touch his hole.

“Quiet.” He pinches the back of Harry’s thigh.

Harry digs his fingernails into the sheets below him. He flips his face to the opposite side so he can stare at the bathroom while he waits.

“Eat me out, come on.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Zayn says steadily.

Harry knows how this works. He edges Zayn on and in turn, Zayn does the same. He teases and flicks his tongue everywhere but where Harry needs it the most. He whispers little nonsensical sentiments into Harry’s skin so quietly that Harry has to strain just to hear that any sound is coming out at all. Zayn will touch Harry feather light until Harry’s sweating so much he feels like he’s drowning.

It’s great, brilliant even. Nothing and no one can make Harry come harder than Zayn can.

Zayn starts out slow; with first a tentative lick, then another, broader, stronger, more determined lick. Harry’s sure he tastes like lube and the condom they used, but Zayn doesn’t say anything. He just keeps licking Harry out, his jaw brushing against his hole when Zayn pulls away for a breath.

“Zayn.”

“Shh, let me concentrate.” Zayn lets out a little amused laugh and rubs his nose against Harry’s arse cheek. Harry tries his very best not to move, but when Zayn doesn’t do anything other than rest his forehead against Harry’s arse, he starts to get more than impatient.

“Za _yn_ -” Harry’s voice breaks off into a high-pitched whine.

Zayn buries his face between Harry’s cheeks, holding his hole open with his thumbs. Harry starts babbling, can’t help but praise the man eating him out. Harry can feel how spit-slick and wet he’s getting. He can feel the way Zayn’s scruff rubs against his skin and more than likely leaves a red burn in its wake.

Harry thanks God and Jesus and whatever partners Zayn has had in the past to allow Zayn to have such a wonderful tongue. It swirls and swivels perfectly; always able to push Harry to the edge and hold him there for what feels like ages. Harry’s thankful that Zayn has such a strong tongue, that can flick and fuck and lick with such confidence Harry is always left reeling when it leaves him.

“Babe, fuck,” Harry murmurs. He shoves his face into the sheets, breathing in and out, in and out, pulling in hot, damp breaths.

‘Taste so good,” Zayn responds. He pulls back to stroke his fingers down Harry’s spine. It’s gentle and intimate.

Harry unclenches his fist and reaches his hand back.

The way Zayn entwines their fingers together and squeezes is just so sweet, so _Zayn_ , that Harry holds off on shivering. “Love you.”

“Don’t get sappy on me yet, we haven’t even started.”

“ _God_ ,” Harry laughs. It cuts off into a breathy moan when Zayn dips his head back down, licking into him.

Sweat has started to break out on Harry’s skin. He can smell his body odour starting to fill the room, his open want filling the space. His legs sprawl out on their own, accommodating Zayn room as he holds onto his fingers tighter and tighter.

When Zayn brushes his knuckles over Harry’s hole, Harry pushes back. But that’s the thing about Zayn. He loves to get Harry so close to coming that he leaks and keens and fucks back against him. Zayn gets off on Harry begging for it – they had talked about it late one night after Zayn had edged Harry for an hour and was covered in sweat. Zayn held Harry’s hands and explained that he really, really, liked when Harry asked for it and whined and let Zayn have control.

The conversation went better than Zayn had ever dreamed of. He had thought things would be awkward or at least mildly uncomfortable for a while after that discussion, but Harry had been enthusiastic in his agreement for it. He had pounced on Zayn, wrapping his wildly long limbs around him to tell him that yes, yes, yes, that’s what he wants.

It’s more than Harry could have ever dreamed of. He’s never felt so loved and protected and _cared for_.

Zayn brings Harry back by squeezing his fingers. “You with me? You got all quiet.”

“M’here,” Harry says. It comes out heavy, weighted down by desire.

“Yeah?” Harry feels the bed dip as Zayn crawls up to straddle his waist. Zayn kisses Harry’s cheek as he tries to arch into it.

Zayn brushes the hair out of Harry’s eyes. It’s a damn mess; tangled and slightly greasy. His hair is down past his shoulders at this point.

“I wanna come,” Harry tells his boyfriend. “Please,” Harry hips stutter against the pillow. There’s no doubt there’s a patch of precome stained onto it. “Need it.”

“I know, a couple more minutes, alright? Just want to finger you a bit.”

Harry groans, he closes his eyes and untangles his hand from Zayn’s. He rests his forehead on his stacked forearms and readies himself for the bluntness of Zayn’s fingers.

And it’s not like Harry doesn’t like getting fingered – because he really, _really_ , does. Whether it’s slow and intimate, with Zayn telling Harry how much he loves him, how good he is, and how Zayn can’t wait to get inside him. Or whether it’s rushed and frantic, against a counter or on the sofa, when they’re too wound up to take their time and draw it out. Sometimes Harry likes it when there’s no promise of being fucked. He likes when Zayn kisses his shoulders or his chest and gets Zayn to fuck him with his sure fingers until he’s shaking as he comes, grasping Zayn’s biceps.

He also likes it like this though; Zayn between his legs, scissoring his fingers with his tongue in there too.

Harry’s making little sounds – half words like ‘nggh’ and ‘urrrhh’. They’re useless babbles that Zayn responds to with nips and bites against Harry’s lower back and shallow jabs of his fingers.

Harry’s hot all over. He feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin. His cock, long neglected and hard for what must be _hours_ , gives a kick of interest. He shoves his hips down into the pillow and wishes it was _something_ that could give him release.

“I’m ready,” Harry pants, “please. Please, I want it.”

“Not yet.” Zayn’s voice is calm as ever. The lube makes a squelching sound as Zayn pulls out his fingers before slowly, painfully, fingering him again.

Harry sobs, eyes prickling with how much he wants it. He reckons he could _die_ if he doesn’t get fucked sometime soon. He says as much to Zayn.

“You won’t.” Zayn says confidently.

Harry bangs his fists against the bed, watching it spring back. It’s not _fair_.

“Please.” Harry writhes, want taking over every part of his body. He doesn’t care if he’s acting like a spoiled brat – he needs it. He sniffs pathetically as Zayn adds a third finger.

“Ask me nicely and maybe I will.”

“Please fuck me,” Harry says, with all the composure he can muster.

Zayn’s hand comes down, spanking Harry just off the center of his arse cheek. Harry heaves in a breath, not understanding what he’s done wrong.

“Ask me again. Remember what day it is.”

“Fuck,” Harry whines as sweat pools at the small of his back. Zayn’s fingers are still stretching him open, the promise of getting fucked so close. “Daddy,” Harry says and it’s – well, it’s the first time he’s said it out loud. He’s thought about it over and over. He knows that it’s something people say; that it’s completely normal and doesn’t mean he has any sort of dysfunctional relationship or anything of the sort. So it – it feels good to say. “Please, Daddy. Need you to fuck me.”

“Yeah? Need me to take care of you, Harry?”

“Yes,” when Zayn spanks him, quick, a warning, tears leak from the corners of Harry’s eyes. “Need you, need Daddy.”

“Alright.” Harry thinks he hears Zayn swear under his breath. Before he can ask Zayn to repeat it – Zayn swearing in bed is like, high on the list of things that get Harry off – Zayn’s opening the lube and opening a condom packet.

“Roll over.”

Harry does as Zayn says.

He’s sure he looks like an absolute mess. His lips are swollen from biting on them so harshly and his hair is matted onto his sweaty forehead.

Zayn pauses when he sees Harry spread out for him. He runs a finger over Harry’s nipple, twisting and pinching the other before bending down to kiss them. Zayn’s chest barely touches Harry’s cock and he sobs, needing it so bad.

With the way Zayn’s looking at him – full of love and adoration. Want exudes from his eyes and his teeth are biting his soft bottom lip.

“Zayn. Zayn, please.”

“Yeah.” Zayn nods, kissing Harry’s lips fleetingly. He gets his bearings back and rolls the condom down, slicking himself up while Harry useless watches. He folds Harry’s legs into Harry’s chest and then lines up.

Harry holds his breath as he waits for it. His eyes sting, but the rest of him feels loose like Jell-O.

“Daddy,” Harry can’t help but plead and with a hint of a smirk, Zayn pushes in. It takes a few thrusts until they’ve worked up a rhythm. Zayn fucks into him slowly, punctuating each one with a final flick of his hips.

Harry can feel Zayn’s balls slap against his arse. He can feel Zayn’s thighs meeting the backs of his and he can feel the way Zayn’s fingernails are digging into his knees.

Zayn looks so good like this – sweaty and panting, tattoos shining in the barely-there light of the morning. His chest is flushed and his cheeks are too. His lips are the same colour as his nipples and Harry wants so much with him; pets and family dinners, a practical van, two point five children and bickering over why the washing up was never done.

When Harry looks at Zayn he sees _so much_.

“Love you,” Harry says tenderly, wrapping his fingers around Zayn’s wrists.

“You too. Fuck, love you so much.”

Harry nods because he can’t really say much else. Not with the way Zayn quickens his hips. He thankfully never pulls all the way out, but Harry’s jostled around on the bed, springs underneath them bouncing.

Harry wants to touch himself. His cock is harder than ever, flushed at the head so it looks downright angry. It bumps against his stomach, precome leaking out of him every so often. Harry stares transfixed at the pool on his tummy. It’s smeared around his laurels, by his belly button. When he shoots off, it’ll probably hit his fucking forehead.

“Close?” Zayn asks, shaking off Harry’s hand to run the back of his finger over the underside of Harry’s dick.

“Daddy,” Harry cries. New tears fall down his cheeks. His throat feels raw from the crying, the begging. “Please. Please, I-”

“Shh,” Zayn strokes his fingers up to Harry’s nipples, pinching for good measure. “Should pierce these.”

“Will,” Harry babbles. “Anything. Anything you want, please.”

“S’dangerous to say that.” Zayn laughs a bit as he says it and Harry wants to smack him. If his boyfriend wasn’t balls deep up his arse and fucking him like it’s the end of the God damn world, Harry would smack him and get himself off.

As it is, Zayn wraps a fist around Harry’s dick, right at the base, and gives it a squeeze. “Ask me again.”

Harry clenches his eyes shut, doing the same around Zayn’s dick in an attempt to get him off. “Please,” he says desperately.

Zayn twists Harry’s nipple, eliciting a shriek and more babbling.

“Daddy,” Harry corrects quickly. “Daddy please, please. I – fuck. You’re so good. So good to me, I-”

Harry comes with a cry. Tears fall down his cheeks as Zayn jacks him off, squeezing every last drop of come out of Harry. He lays an exhausted pile underneath Zayn. Harry’s sprawled out, letting his body be used by Zayn.

Although over-sensitive, Harry tries to squeeze and clench and do anything in his power to get Zayn off while lying on the bed like a useless corpse.

As soon as Zayn comes, with a muffled groan of Harry’s name, he pulls out and ties off the condom. There’s come splashed over Harry’s torso, which Zayn smears around Harry’s stomach and up his chest. He feeds Harry a bit of it off his fingertips. Harry can’t do much more than let Zayn push it into his mouth. His tongue is heavy and swollen, feeling like it’s been stung by a thousand bees.

“Daddy,” Harry says happily, wrapping his sweaty arms around Zayn’s back.

Zayn laughs, his eyes scrunching into little slits before he buries his face in Harry’s neck.

“Didn’t know you were actually serious about that whole ‘Daddy’ thing.”

“You liked it too,” Harry defends. He feels giddy, invisible. Like he could take a shower then take on the world.

“S’pretty hot.”

“Ha.” Harry feels successful in a way he hadn’t thought he would from being allowed to call Zayn Daddy. “Love you.”

“Love _you_. How are you feeling?”

Zayn rolls them until they’re on their sides, facing each other with their knees touching.

“Bit sore, already,” Harry shrugs. “Could take a shower with my Daddy then eat pancakes.” Harry sounds _ridiculous_ saying it in that context.

Zayn’s face scrunches up, but not in the adorable way.

“That didn’t work, did it?” Harry laughs, worming his way closer to Zayn and under his arm. He kisses under Zayn’s jaw. “If you wash my hair I’ll put white chocolate chips in the pancakes.”

“With all-purpose flour?” Zayn asks.

Harry rolls his eyes because, objectively, he _knows_ that whole wheat flour isn’t all that different than all-purpose. It’s still flour, but it’s a tad bit healthier and with the way Zayn refuses to go on Harry’s juice cleanses and won’t stop smoking on the patio, Zayn could use every little tidbit of healthiness he can consume.

“I’ll let you blow me after,” Zayn compromises. He has that damn smirk back on his face like he just knows Harry wants to choke on his cock. “Please.” He flutters his eyelashes which is just plain unfair, but Harry relents nonetheless.

And later, when Zayn nudges Harry’s thigh with the tip of his toes, pushing his joggers down past his half-hard dick, and gesturing for Harry to get on his knees, Harry, with a dick challenging his gag reflex and tears leaking down his cheeks, thinks the compromise is well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it hit me up on [tumblr](www.vinoharry.tumblr.com/), comment below, and/or like/share [the fic page](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/post/122117361693/) !!


End file.
